


Next to You

by Kanero16



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Heartwarming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: Kaoru finds it hard to get a full nights rest in the days following his accident.Kojiro brings him the comfort he seeks.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Next to You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Ghada and Trip for looking this over ♥

He knew what would come after a stunt like that: aches that stayed with him all day and pains that would shoot through his body at random moments. Being bound to a wheelchair did not do his active mind well as he bit back the urge to try and stand on his board again. He found himself closing his eyes to the world more often, trying to escape reality and hoping that maybe when he opens his eyes again, he’ll be back to his normal self.

  
But sleeping was not that easy. The aches and pains that plagued him throughout the day only seemed to amplify when he wanted to rest. Laying on his back made him sore, rolling from side to side was difficult, and no matter which way his head fell on his pillow there was the slight knocking of a headache.

  
“Do you even sleep?” Kojiro asked as he made himself comfortable on the sofa.

  
“Obviously.”

  
Kaoru was in no mood for bickering. He was lucky if he managed to get three hours of undisturbed sleep, but he wasn’t going to admit that out loud. Any amount of sleep was good at this point.  
“Your glasses don’t hide the circles under your eyes, you know?”

  
“Shut up.”

  
His wheelchair turns and allows him to look at something other than Kojiro’s sympathetic face. The silence that settled after was unknown to him. Kaoru shifted and felt the soreness that had rooted itself into his side. His brows furrowed at the discomfort.  
“When’s the last time you stood up?” Kojiro was already moving before he could object.

  
It took no effort from Kojiro to lift him from the wheelchair and onto his feet. He wished he didn’t have the cast on his foot, the extra material making him feel lopsided as he stood. His body protested at the sudden movement.

  
“I didn’t want to stand.”

  
“Then we will sit on the sofa!”

  
Kojiro’s voice was way too cheerful for his head, the throbbing starting to creep it’s way in once more. He let himself sink into the cushion of the sofa as Kojiro sat beside him.

  
“TV?”

  
Kaoru shrugged, watching the screen come to life with the press of a button. Channel after channel was passed until they both decided to just watch whatever was on. It wasn’t anything he cared for, but it was a distraction nonetheless.

  
His eyes became heavy the longer he tried to focus on the TV. The throbbing in his head grew worse the longer he stared at the screen and he let his eyes close completely. For once his head was the only thing that bothered him as his body came closer and closer to succumbing to sleep. He sighed as he let his head rest against the broad shoulder of the man next to him.

  
“Someone wouldn’t be tired now would he?” Kaoru could hear the teasing in the other’s voice.

  
“Shut up…” He nudged his elbow into Kojiro’s arm. “Stupid gorilla.”

He doesn’t remember when he fell asleep. His eyes were still heavy as he opened them, finding he was moving away from the sofa and to another room. Must be the bedroom, he thought as he made no effort to verify that was where he was going. It didn’t feel like his wheelchair was under him either and, while it confused him for a moment, he realized his mode of transport was warmer than that cold chair.

  
Kojiro slid the door to the room open and crossed the floor with ease. Kaoru felt himself be lowered to the bed, the soft sheets welcoming to his sore muscles. The warmth he felt just moments ago disappeared and he forced his eyes to focus. His hand reached out and met the fabric of Kojiro’s shirt. When he opened his mouth to speak nothing came out.

  
“What’s wrong?” Kojiro stopped in his tracks.

  
Kaoru let his hand fall. Why was it so hard to get the words out now? Especially to someone he’s been so close to.

“Stay…” Was all he could manage to force out.

  
Kojiro blinked as he processed what was said. A smile broke out when he realized what it was.

  
“Are you sure your brain didn’t get scrambled the other day?”

  
As much as he wanted to tell him off, Kaoru held his tongue. He didn’t know what it was but he felt better having Kojiro by his side at the moment.

  
The bed shifted under Kojiro’s weight as the man propped himself on his side. Nothing more was said as Kaoru found a comfortable spot to lay, moving just a little closer to the comfort he sought. Once comfortable, he let out a sigh, allowing his eyes to close again. Kojiro tucked petal pink hair behind an ear before placing his hand on Kaoru’s waist.

  
“I’ll be here however long you need me to.” Kojiro whispered.

  
For the first time since the beef with ADAM, Kaoru felt himself fall into a sleep that brought no aches or soreness.

  
Only warmth and comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I didn't expect SK8 to consume me as much as it did but here we are haha Feel free to scream about anything SK8 related with me over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Kanero16) !
> 
> ♥ Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♥


End file.
